greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Hello there friend, welcome to 'The Great War of Lordaeron' Wiki!!! This page exists to guide you through the plot of this story, clarifying most of the doubts that you may have, for example and basically ‘What all of this is about’. And we will attempt to do so through one of the most powerful methods invented by human kind to explain things: A frequently asked questions page, so lets get started!! But before! A little history on how this Great War business got started, since the things that lead to the creation of this project are many and diverse. Basically we could say that it all started back a few years ago with a Risk esque forum based game I just made that up called the ‘Sovereign for Ludditia’, that started in our dear home forum the Scrolls of Lore. The game proved to be quite enthralling to its players, who commanded their factions in a fight for the succession of a fictional nation called Ludditia, and tiresome to its game master who had to keep account of all the different troops, incomes and also update the map. The game eventually came to its end, but not before one of its players named Timolas, decided to do something very similar to Ludditia, but based in a world all the players knew and loved: Azeroth. This project which was aptly named Azeroth Risk was set in the continent of Lordaeron thousands of years before the opening of the Dark Portal in Warcraft 1, which means not only no Orcs, Ogres, Forsaken or Scourge but also no Silverhand, Alliance or knowledge of the general population of the existence of Kalimdor or the Burning Legion. Instead the conflict which sets the bases of the game is based in a particular view and interpretation of Warcraft made by a user of the Scrolls of Lore, named Kerrah, through his various works of excellent fanfiction. The conflict which I just mention was called ‘The Great War of Lordaeron’ a moment of religious warfare between the human kingdoms, where the recently formed church of the holy light collided with the ancient pagan beliefs of the four. This ‘Four’ I just mentioned are quartet of deities akin to the trollish loa that where worshiped all across the world by different of various, and sometimes opposed races. This gods are: Mnethes, Brux, Zinine and Muhar. However given the huge complexity of a risk based game with the many players that became interested in it made it impossible for the soon to be Game Master Timolas. So instead it was decided to turn it in some sort of role-playing campaign in which originally each player was supposed to control only one character. However as time passed each ‘update’ and ‘strategical’ decision became more and more literary, each player controlling more characters and writing more elaborate scenes and plots. And all of that was almost 4 years ago, fours years in which countless updates and posts were made, developing the game and plot much more than anyone ever envisioned. Interested already? If so!! Check our humble Wiki around!! We still need to do a summary of most plot points and events!!! But almost every main character as a page of its own. And if you are not interested, then I wonder what are you doing reading this lines, seriously! You read this wall of text and you are not interested?? You really got free time! YOU CAN SEE THE FAQ PART IS STILL UNDERCONSTRUCTION Category:Browse